Shadow
by donttouch
Summary: What if Tony wasn't the guy we think he was. Here's MY version of how Tony met Gibbs. Contains torture and mention of.. stuff.. rated M but tell me if it should be lower..all hal DPB, leave reviews :D Enjoy! One chap a day :D
1. Enter Shadow

To give you some background info and some possible thing:

Winnie is covering for Ziva and Kate, Kate's non excistant, Ziva's out because I can't stand her. And I know myself better (yes, Winnie's me) This is thoroughly AU since McGee's been on the team longer than Tony but Tony is still Gibbs's senior field agent. Let's just say he's had more experience than McGee and Winnie. Now, on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Different times in Gibbs's life he had worked special ops. He had also worked them together with a man called Shadow. Shadow was a tall dark man with emerald green eyes. And for the first time, Gibbs was staring right into them and knew exactly who he was. His new Senior Field Agent, Anthony Michael DiNozzo.

"Conferance room" Gibbs said firmly. 

"Alrighty" Tony replied. He followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"What was that?" Winnie asked.

"I don't know" McGee replied.

Gibbs waited for the elevator doors to close before he pulled the emergency stop and turned to face Tony.

"Shadow" Gibbs said.

"Ice" Tony replied. Tony had always known Gibbs by his cover name, Ice. As Gibbs had known Tony as Shadow.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs asked, "they told me I'd get a trained investigator, not a killingmachine!" Gibbs growled, "they told me I'd get someone..human!" he added. For the briefest moment a flash of hurt crossed the other's face, but it was gone as soon as Gibbs blinked, and he drew in a deep breath and let it out before he spoke again, "I'm sorry Tony, but I don't know where you've been, you were my superior on missions and I've never seen your entire face before now" Gibbs said, "Where've you been the last years?"

"A facility off the map.. it wasn't..pleasant" Tony said and a grimace crossed his face. Gibbs rubbed his forehead with his right hand while his left hand rested on his hip.

"So they want me to teach YOU social skills.. ME..they said you don't even sleep in a bed" Gibbs said. Tony didn't even flinch, so Gibbs continued, "Right, you can follow me, but don't speak unless spoken to, okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir"

"And say boss, not sir, I hate sir" Gibbs growled.

"Yes boss" Tony said and straightened up. Gibbs eyes him. The kid was scarred through and through. He had a long scar running from his ear and down, disappearing down the shirt's collar, he had small sars on his face, and a fice o clock shdow that made him look more haggard. But his face was still warm and inviting. Gibbs shuddered involuntarily as he thought of Tony's words. A facility off the map. Gibbs had found him there, one to work with on special ops. The kids there had all been excited, except for the one they called Shadow. Gibbs had never seen the entire face behind that name before now. It scared him to be frank. It scared him that the handsome face of a young man hid behind that name. That feared name. He had seen the things Shadow could do. What if Tony liked those things? Gibbs hit the switch again and the doors pinged open in the bullpen. Winnie and McGee sat behind their desks and watched Gibbs.

"McGee, talk to Duck, let's see what he's got, Tony, stay put, Winnie, show him what we're working on" Gibbs growled as he sat down. Winnie got up as McGee walked to the elevator. "And tell Abs we got a new guy" Gibbs said as he put on his glasses and pushed his chair just that much closer to his desk. Winnie walked over to Tony.

"You know how to use a computer?" Winnie asked. Gibbs smirked. Boy did Tony know how to use a computer.

"Yes" Tony said.

"I'm Winnie by the way" Winnie said and extended a hand. Tony took it and shook it.

"Tony" Tony replied.

"Okay then, we've been working this case about Seaman Johnson, who was killed last night by someone" Winnie said.

"Great deduction Winnie" Gibbs said from his hunched over position at his desk.

"Well excuse me boss" Winnie sighed, "anything you need, ask" Winnie said, "oh, I'll go get you a username and passwird, scuuuuuze me" Winnie said and disappeared around the corner. 

"You okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Good, we're going to wrap this up and then we're going to check out your appartement" Gibbs said.

"Okay .. boss" Tony said and made a quick smile before he looked up as the elevator doors dinged open. Abby, dressed in a short PVC skirt, a top with heaps of pirate sculls and bones on it, pigtails, black lipstick, and platformshoes with flames on them came running at Tony. She flung herself around his neck and squeezed him. Gibbs saw Tony go completely tense, and for a moment actually lowered his hand towards the gun, there was no telling how Tony would react to something like this. But instead, Tony sat stoicly still while Abby placed her hands on his back. When she pulled back, her pigtails jumped and she put her hands to her side.

"You're a good man!" she noted and stuck out a hand, "I'm Abby, you can call me Abs" she grinned. Tony took her hand.

"I'm Tony, like your clothes" he said. She giggled and then hugged him again.

"You ARE a good man, thank you" she said, got up and skipped down to the elevator. "Hi McGee" she said as she got on and McGee came out. McGee was walking backwards, probably staring at the labtech, but there was no telling since he was currently at the elevator. Then he turned towards Gibbs and steered himself to him. 

"Boss, Ducky says he was left handed, but he's not sure what the murderweapon was" McGee said.

"Boss?" Tony piped up from behind McGee.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked, his glasses making him look older than he was.

"Can I take a look at it?" Tony asked, "I mean, if it's okay with you?" he asked as Gibbs glared at him. Then Gibbs nodded. What could be the harm in that? Quick trip down to Ducky, then up again?

"Sure, follow me" Gibbs growled and got up. Tony jumped up and followed Gibbs.

"I got your pa... did he just walk out on me?" Winnie asked McGee. 

"I..don't know.. did he?" McGee asked as he blinked in confusion.

"He did.. bastard" Winnie growled as she slapped down the paper with Tony's name on it, "So.. do you uthink anything hinky's going on?" Winnie asked as she sat down by her desk.

"Hinky?" McGee asked innocently.

"Oh come on" Winnie said and put her feet on the desk, "Hinky, as in Boss goes into the elevator with new guy Tony, and by the way, where's his last name?" Winnie asked as she started chewing on a pencil. McGee turned on his computer and looked at her.

"I don't know Winnie, you should ask Tony" McGee said.

"Oh but come on Tim! Don't you find it just a LITTLE strange?" Winnie asked as she walked over to his desk and sat down on it, "Tony shows up, all jittery, and Morrow tells us he'll be the new senior field agent, WHERE did he get the experience? WHY is he HERE, and what's the connection between Gibbs and him? Gibbs is showing him around.. I had to show you around, sorry McGee, but something hinky is definetly going on here" Winnie said.

"Right.. then get your hinky buisiness off my desk, I'm going to work on the case, and you should too" McGee said and looked up at Winnie. Winnie sighed.

"You're just no fun, you know that, right McGee?" WInnie asked. McGee didn't budge and Winnie put her hands up in mock defeat. "Alriiiight, alriiiight, going back to work mr whiny pants" Winnie said and walked over to her desk, "I betcha ten bucks something hinky is going on" Winnie whispered. 

"Deal" McGee said.

Winnie smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: So.. you like it? Come on.. you like it!!! Leave a review!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	2. Weapons specialist

"...dear young lad, is HOW you got that mark" Ducky said as the doors to authopsy swooshed open. He turned around and saw Gibbs and a young man enter, "Hello Jethro, come to check up on me? Who have you brought today?" Ducky asked.

"This is Tony, he's my new senior field agent" Gibbs said shortly, "this is doctor Mallard" Gibbs said.

"Hi doctor Mallard" Tony said and reached out a hand. Ducky greeted him.

"It's Ducky" Ducky said and smiled warmly, "now, what did you want?" Ducky asked.

"Tony asked to take a look at the wound, still possible?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" Ducky said and put down some instruments on the cool steel table before heading over to the body, "I was just asking him how he obtained these wounds" Ducky said. Tony frowned and walked around the body, crouching down, inspecting every inch of the wounds. "He looks rather..focussed, is he good at this?" Ducky asked.

"Dunno, we're about to find out" Gibbs said as Tony got up.

"Machete" Tony said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "if you look how the wound goes across like this, it's bound to cut two, maybe three arteries, here here and here, it's just deep enough, and this is a machete wound, I've..seen it before" Tony said. Ducky looked at him, clearly impressed.

"That is very good young lad, I've been thinking the exact same thing!" Ducky said and turned to Gibbs, "this is remarkable, and with only looking such a short time" Ducky continued and looked back at Tony, "are you a weapons specialist?" Ducky asked.

"Sort of" Tony muttered.

"Facsinating, I should tell you about this young man in Argentina, he w-"

"Duck, we don't have time, Tony, with me" Gibbs growled and walked out of Authopsy.

"Sorry doctor Mallard" Tony said and jogged after him.

"It's Ducky!" Ducky yelled after them, "now, back to you young lad" Ducky said and hunched over the body.

----------------00---------------

Gibbs hit the emergency switch and used his underarm to push under Tony's chin until Tony was pressed against the wall in the elevator.

"How" Gibbs growled.

"Because a friend was killed with one" Tony said, his breath was coming fast, his eyes wide with fear. Gibbs locked his own eyes with Tony's.

"They broke you" he whispered. Tony blinked, eyes red as he opened them again. Gibbs let him drop to the floor, and Tony sank down onto the cool flooring, knees raised as he hugged them to his chest. "They broke you.. how?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at the wall opposite him.

"No sleep, no food, scarcely water, beatings, torture, chains, more torture, they killed.. they killed my friends.. said it was for my own good..and then Morrow tells me it's not my fault.. I tried to kill myself the last few weeks, they laughed.. but I trust you" Tony said and looked up at Gibbs, "I trust you with my life, as you trusted me with yours" he whispered. Gibbs crouched down in front of him.

"How long were you there?" Gibbs asked.

"Four years" Tony replied. Four years, with torture and being told he was nothing. Gibbs had seen the Facility.

"I meant before I found you there?" Gibbs asked.

"Fifteen years" Tony whispered. Gibbs swallowed hard. Tony had never spoken when they were on a mission. Had never said anything about anything. "I don't even know my last name Gibbs" Tony said. Gibbs looked at him, reached out a hand and let it slide down Tony's cheek.

"I think this is enough for one day, come on, let's go check out that flat of yours" Gibbs smirked. He was going to make Tony whole again. Complete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I've done it again! What is it with me and torture? grrr.. leave a review people!!! Giggle

Dislaimer (did ya get it?): All hail DPB


	3. The bed thing

Tony's flat was dark and quiet. There was only one bed, and it wasn't even made. It was neat and not personnal even a little bit.

"We're going shopping tomorrow" Gibbs sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You got some bedclothes?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I got some from the woman Morrow sent over with furnitures" Tony said from the bathroom, "the fridge is full of food" Tony added quickly. As if he was surprised about that. Gibbs sighed. Tony must've gone through SOME program to be as human as he was right now. He walked over to the bathroom and looked inside before he could think about knocking and bit back a gasp. Tony was standing with his back towards Gibbs, arms raised as he was struggling into a t shirt. There were scars running in criss crosses down his back, disappearing down into the brim of the sweats Tony was currently wearing, angry burnmarks on Tony's sides, rope burns on his wrists and anchles, and more scars on his arms. Tony's head turned around as the t shirt covered his back. Tony looked ashamed when he turned towards the wall again, head bowed as he started tying up his sweats.

"You weren't supposed to see that" Tony muttered.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked" Gibbs said, still in shock, "What'd they do to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me" Tony whispered, "or so the button says, me, I'm more of a stick and stone guy" Tony said, "not much of a whipping guy if you catch my drift, they used chains for it.. with spikes.. to teach us.. teach ME in particular, since I never shut up" Tony said. Gibbs swallowed convulsively, Tony hadn't said a word during the ops. A hard learnt lesson for sure. Tony turned towards Gibbs again. "Food? Beer?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and led the way into the kitchen. Tony opened the fridge door. "Oh this is great.. Italian.. hey Gibbs? Morrow told me I was Italian, that's kinnda cool since I'm fluent in Italian" Tony kept yapping about it until the food was done. They sat down on the sofa and Gibbs flicked the tv onto a football game. But his eyes rested on Tony's hunched over form. Tony was eating like the food would be ripped from his grip at any moment.

"Slow down, you're going to make yourself throw up" Gibbs said gently. Tony's cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry" Tony muttered.

"Nothing to be sorry about Tony, just remember that I'm here to help, not to harm, and noone's going to take your food from you" Gibbs said. Tony nodded, clearly embarassed. "got it?" Gibbs asked.

"Got it boss" Tony said lightly and resumed eating, but in a much slower pace than earlier. Gibbs sighed, smirked, looked down into his food and chuckled on the inside. Boss. He'd never get used to that from Shadow. From Tony, maybe, but Shadow? Never. "How're we going to do things tonight?" Tony asked. Gibbs blinked and looked at him. Tony looked back, "I mean.. the.. bed thing" Tony stuttered.

"You sleep in it" Gibbs said. Tony took a swig of his beer, his hand was shaking slightly now. "There's no danger" Gibbs said, "Bed's a safe place" Gibbs said, "why don't you wanna sleep in the bed Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony coughed and spluttered his beer.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll go find a cloth for that" Tony said and got up. Gibbs placed a hand around Tony's wrist, and suddenly found himself on his back, on the floor, Tony straddeling him with one arm raised as to punch him. "I'm.. sorry" Tony panted, eyes wild and wide, "It's a reaction.. please don't grab my wrist again" Tony whispered as he got up and helped Gibbs onto the couch again.

"Duly noted" Gibbs said with a quick note, "Tony, the bed thing?" Gibbs asked, he wasn't letting this go that easily. Tony flopped back down on the couch.

"They used to come in at night.. when it was quiet.. there was a woman, she would.. she would try to.. she had these.. toys, she called them toys.. it hurt so much, she liked whipping me, telling me I was no good sleeping on the bed, told me she was to sleep in the bed.. I.. learned my lesson after trying to get back into bed..she had rough hands. Four times. And I learned my lesson" Tony said quietly. Gibbs swallowed.

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't remember the year anymore.. things go kinnda loop de loop in there you know, you never know what time it is, what year, or what day, or even if it's morning or night" Tony said, "sunlight still hurts my eyes" he added as barely a whisper.

"Still, you should try it, I found a spare mattress, I'll be in the room with you" Gibbs said. Tony nodded.

"Sure" he said, but his eyes held a mixture of fear, relief, and concern. "Let's give it a go"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, yeah , YEAH! I rule! Come on, give it to me :D Leave a review:D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	4. Night terrors

Gibbs watched Tony until his breath evened out. Then he fell asleep himself. He was awoken half an hour later because Tony was flailing wildly, caught up in some night terror more powerful than Gibbs's soothing voice.

"Tony, Tony it's only a night terror, it's okay, you're safe, you're safe now Tony, you hear me?" Gibbs asked. But Tony obviously didn't hear him as he raised his hands to circle something Gibbs could picture as hands around Tony's neck. Tony was now gasping for air, struggeling against an ivisible foe, desperatly trying to fight her/him off. Gibbs pictured it to be a woman. "Tony, wake up, come on, you're hyperventilating" Gibbs growled. But there was nothing he could do. As Ducky had told him once or twice, waking a man or woman who was having a night terror or sleepwalking could actually cause them to drop deap with a heart attack. Gibbs didn't want to risk Tony ending up in Ducky's morgue. Suddenly Tony's body went limp. "Tony?" Gibbs asked. Nothing. Gibbs felt for a pulse on Tony's neck and found it faster than it should be, but there. He checked for breathing, and puff's of air hit his hand. "Passed out huh" Gibbs stated and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and turned Tony over on his side, just in case. Then he rose from the bed and hit the lights, so Tony wouldn't wake up to complete darkness. He turned back and saw Tony's chest still heaving for air. The long lanky body was sweaty, Tony's hair clinging to his forehead. His t shirt had drawn itself up in the front, and Gibbs sighed as he saw more scars criss crossing their way downwards from Tony's abdomen. "What'd they do to you in there Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Tony picked that moment to bolt upright into a sitting position, his t shirt fell down again and his eyes darted wildly across the room. In mere seconds Tony was out of the bed, and then under it. Gibbs blinked in disbelief for a few short moments before he sat down on his own mattress and then lay down. Two emerald green eyes stared at him. Fear and confusion was evident.

"Hi Tony" Gibbs said.

"They got you too?" Tony whispered. Gibbs frowned.

"Tony, we're not in the facility.. this is your home" Gibbs said.

"Liar" Tony hissed.

"Tony, believe me, if I was lying, I wouldn't be here" Gibbs said, "you work for me now, remember?" Gibbs asked. There was a few moments that flew by, making Gibbs slightly nervous. Had Tony really forgotten everything in such a short time?

"Sorry" Tony mumbled at last, "I think I'm just going to stay here tonight" he sighed.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Okay then" Gibbs sighed.

During the night, there were three more obvious night terrors, one going back to being a bad dream, the other making Tony get up and out into the chilling night air, just to come back embarrassed and drop a line that made Gibbs's neck hairs stand up.

"That's why they made me sleep in chains"

And one that Tony yet again passed out from hyperventilating again. Gibbs didn't sleep much that night. If this was normal for Tony, he didn't dare think about what wasn't normal. Like when something really bad happened. What would Tony do then? What kind of night terrors would he have then? If this was bad, he didn't even want to think about worse. At all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah? You likey? Leave a review:D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	5. I climbed

They were quiet the next morning. Tony looked exhausted, barely eating, and he seemed to be in deep thought as Gibbs lost his fork, causing Tony to jump up into a standing position, giving a salute that would have made the president happy.

"Tony, sit down" Gibbs sighed. Tony did. He was jumpy as a kitten on crack, jumping at the smallest sound, or movement. "Tony look at me" Gibbs ordered. Tony did so, with much hesitation, and Gibbs had to swallow when he met Tony's eyes. So much fear, anger, and confusion mixed in one. It was a dangerous combination, Gibbs knew that. He also knew that helping Tony was his primary target right now. "Tony, there's nothing to be afraid of here, I'm right here, and this is YOUR place, got it?" Gibbs asked, and Tony nodded, posture still stiff, "I don't think you do" Gibbs sighed and put his fork and knife down, "Tony, this is your flat, you own this, noone can take it away from you as long as what needs to get payed get's payed, noone can come in here unless you want them to, there is NOTHING to fear here" Gibbs said.

"What if they come for me again?" Tony asked. Gibbs blinked. "What if I don't meet your standards, or get to be all normal and everything, better, whatever?" Tony asked. Gibbs reached out a hand and gently touched Tony's arm, before he locked eyes with the younger man once again.

"I won't let that happen Tony, promise" Gibbs said, "trust me?"

"I trust you" Tony whispered, and he visibly relaxed before Gibbs's eyes. Gibbs smirked.

"Good, trust me enough to go get you something in the stores today?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony smirked. Gibbs's phone rang and he picked up.

"Gibbs" Gibsb said. "Yeah? When? Right, we'll be right there" Gibbs said and hung up, "we need to go, we got the killer zeroed in, but you stay with me, okay? No funny buisiness Tony, I mean it" Gibbs growled.

"Noted" Tony replied before he got up. Gibbs handed him a gun and a badge, and they locked eyes for just a brief moment before they headed out the door. Tony locked the door and followed Gibbs into the car. They buckled up, and Gibbs drove off with the tires screeching. About halfways into the drive, Gibbs almost stopped to ask Tony if he was okay. People always complained about the way he was driving, but Tony had said nothing. "You okay?" Tony asked, catching Gibbs totally by surprise.

"Huh? Yeah? And you?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, you know, if you wanted to kill me, all you had to do was shoot me" Tony said. Gibbs smirked. Oh yeah, people always complained about his driving. As Gibbs stepped on the brakes, Tony was out of the car in no time, standing next to McGee and Winnie.

"About friggin' time" Winnie growled.

"Winnie, quiet, where is he McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Upper left landing, noone can get to him" McGee said. Gibbs pondered for a moment, then turned to Tony.

"Think you can do it?" Gibbs asked, "WITHOUT killing him?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded, and handed off his gun to Gibbs, and the badge before disappearing into the shadows.

"What the FRIGG was that? You send the NEW guy in instead of me?" WInnie asked.

"Winnie, quiet, just watch" Gibbs said. He had watched Tony do something like this before. It was like watching an unnerving movie with a splatter end. At least so far. Tony's head popped up not much later, behind the perp who was watching Gibbs and the team, ready to nail them at any second.

-----------------00-----------------

Tony watched the man.

"Come on come on, show your little piggy faces" the man whispered. Tony silently crept over the balcony's edge, moving silently to his prey. No, the perp, he remembered. Perp. Not prey. Tony grabbed around the man's neck, bringing him down silently, but not killing him, he had made that promise to Gibbs, before he put on his flashlight so Gibbs could see all was clear for them to search the house. Then Tony snuck inside himself. He snuck up on another man and brought him down as well, knowing he had tied up the first guy the best way he knew. Then he tied up the second guy, and on the second landing, he met Gibbs.

"Hi boss" Tony said, "two guys upstairs, both tied like little piggies" Tony said and grinned.

"Good work Tony" Gibbs said.

"How did you get up there?" McGee asked.

"I climbed" Tony replied shortly.

"Good, now let's search the rest of the house, and then you go write reports" Gibbs growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You liked it, didn't you, admit it! Kitten on crack.. haaa haaa haaaaaaaa...

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	6. Something hinky

"I can't believe he climbed up there, he's crazy!" Winnie said to Abby who was going through the crimesene material.

"I think it's cool, he's tall, mysterious-"

"-gay-" Winnie interrupted.

"- not gay" Abby said, "maybe bisexual, but definetly not gay" Abby continued, "He's like a ninja" she said, "fast like a ninja.. in the god way" she quickly added, "He climbed up that wall?" Abby asked as the image came on the plasmascreen, "he's good!" Abby said.

"Yeah yeah, he's the greatest guy in the world and all that, I'm just wondering WHY and HOW and all those questions everyone is overlooking! WHY is he here? HOW did he get to be Gibbs's senior field agent, and why did Gibbs send him up there? Come to think of it, Gibbs said 'think you can do it? WITHOUT killing him?" Winnie said.

"Wow" Abby said as she looked at Winnie, "PMS?" she asked. Winnie let out a growl of frustration.

"Are you even listening? It means Tony has killed before and Gibbs has watched it, they have a connection, and it pisses me off that I don't know what it is!" Winnie said and flopped down onto Abby's officechair, "And I'm asking YOU, oh genius of the computers, if you can help me find that connection" Winnie said.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Abby asked and started typing away on the computer, "what's his last name?" she asked.

"I don't know, that's also part of why I want to know more about him" Winnie said.

"About who?" Gibbs asked.

"Noone" Winnie said.

"Tony" Abby said.

"Traitor" Winnie growled.

"Come on, all secretive bossman doesn't suit you today" Abby continued as she turned towards Gibbs, "at least give us a last name" Abby said. Gibbs just grunted.

"Tell me when the results are in" he simply said, turned around, and left a baffled Abby and Winnie.

"Okay, I agree, something hinky is definetly going on" Abby said.

"That's what I said! I think Gibbs doesn't even KNOW his last name.. maybe it's just Tony, like Cher or something" Winnie suggested.

"I don't think so, I'm thinking deep dark serets, MOAL secrets" Abby said, eyes narrowing as she looked at Winnie.

"Mother of all secrets? This could be big, maybe he's a killer from somewhere, holding NCIS in an evi-" Winnie suggested, arms signalling what she was thinking.

"He's not evil Winnie. He's nice, though maybe a little tense" Abby pondered as she put a finger to her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, "wish I had a beard to rub" she whispered. Winnie's arms fell down.

"Dense is more like it" Winnie replied and started picking on a piece of paper. Abby slapped her fingers, "owie" she said and rubbed them.

"Don't touch that" Abby warned. Winnie put her arms up in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I'll just sit here and do nothing then" Winnie sighed.

"What about your report?" Abby asked.

"Crap" Winnie said and got up, "just call me if you find anything" Winnie said.

"Ay ay captain" Abby said with a sloppy salute. Winnie stuck out her tounge at her and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Leave a review pleeease :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	7. Shopping

"Bedclothes, clothes, food, furniture..that's all I think, you want anything else?" Gibbs asked as he loaded the last into the hanger they had loaned from a moving company.

"Movies" Tony said, "I watched some movies when I first got outta there, and I.. I liked it, not these horror movies, but these old flicks" Tony said.

"Okay then, movie shelves we need" Gibbs said and smirked, "and let's go find some old movies" he added. Tony grinned. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"You're acting like you're my father" Tony grinned.

"Am not" Gibbs said, surprised he fell to such a low form of bantering.

"Yes you are, you have a boy lost complex" Tony said.

"Well yeah, Tony, with your background, I suppose I have a soft spot" Gibbs said. He bit his lip as soon as the words slipped past his lips. He waited. Waited for Tony to freak out, or do SOMETHING. But Tony just grinned.

"Don't worry about it boss, shit happens" he said. Gibbs blinked. This was an act of bravery. Tony had now recided to acting as if everything was okay when it clearly was not. Gibbs was already thinking of ways to lure the real Tony out when Tony tapped his shoulder. "Gibbs.. isn't that Winnie and Abby?" Tony asked quietly. Gibbs looked around, and met the goth's eyes. She came running over, followed by the taller Winnie who had her own emerald green eyes locked onto Tony, surveying him warily.

"Gibbs! You and Tony out here?" Abby asked, "hi Tony, by the way, what's your last name?" Abby asked.

"DiNozzo" Tony said. Gibbs shot him a look, "I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, it's Anthony Michael DiNozzo" Tony said.

"That's okay, me and Winnie were just wondering, where'd you work last?" Abby asked.

"Baltimore PD" Gibbs answered, "what is this, an interrogation?"

"Well we have to check out the new guy" Winnie said, "what did you work as?"

"Homocide detective, did some good work with Gibbs" Tony said hastily, Gibbs felt the tension rise.

"Okay dokay" Abby said, "so what're you two doing here.. together?" she asked.

"Abs"

"Alright alright, sorry then, are you shopping? I saw the hanger connected with your car Gibbs, helping the new guy get settled?" Abby asked.

"He's helping me since I got a sore back from climbing yesterday" Tony said. Gibbs smirked on the inside. Tony was quick off the mark, that came in handy with nosy coworkers.

"Know any good filmstores Abs? Tony wants to buy a lot of them" Gibbs said and pointed a thumb at Tony.

"Well there's a reason we're here" Abby said and pointed to the filmstore just opposite them, then she snuck a hand underTony's and started pulling him with her, "come on Tony, I'll show you some really good movies" she said happily. Tony cast a last glance at Gibbs and then followed Abby. Gibbs turned back to see Winnie glared at him.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"That's not the reason you're with him. He's from the program, right? The one Morrow told you about! I overheard you! Are you CRAZY? You can't bring some psychopathic serialkiller into the team!" Winnie said. Gibbs clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Winnie, shut up, Tony's a good guy, he worked in Peoria, Maryland, and Baltimore, check it if you want to, check his name too, but don't you go around spreading rumors like that. It'll make things a lot harder on Tony, since he's new, maybe he just doesn't feel like telling you every aspect of his life yet, okay?" Gibbs growled. Winnie nodded and Gibbs let go.

"Just.. dont lie okay? I trust you with my life, but I can't take it if you lie about this" Winnie said and walked after Abby and Tony.

"Right" Gibbs sighed. This meant trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Aaaaaand I did it again! YAY ME! Leave a review!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	8. My name

"That was close" Tony said as they finished loading off the hanger and into the flat. "Way too close" Tony sighed as they put the new couch down.

"Where'd you come up with Anthony Michael DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony stood up, stretched and blinked.

"Honestly?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded. "I don't know, I remember hearing it once when I was a child, I think it's my name, I'm just not sure" Tony said, "we could create a cover story, couldn't we?" Tony asked.

"We have to if that name doesn't turn out to be valid" Gibbs sighed.

"We could always say my family disowned me and placed me in an orphanage, it's not TOO far from the truth" Tony said. And that was what worried Gibbs. If Tony had a family, why hadn't they come looking for him already? Why didn't they want him? Had Tony done something before he came to the Facility? "Hey Boss, check these movies out" Tony said excitedly and held up several movies for Gibbs to see. James Bond, James Bond, James Bond, James Bond and more James Bond. "Abby asked if she could come over sometime.. to watch a movie.. I.. I said yes" Tony mumbled, "Is that okay?" he asked as he looked up at Gibbs.

"Tony, your flat, remember?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and smirked.

"I forget sometimes" he muttered and looked down into the movie bag again, "help me place them in the shelf?" he asked. Gibbs nodded.

When they were done, it looked nothing like before, there were black curtains over the windows, two black leather chairs along with a black leather sofa. A nice light wood table on top of a white carpet on the livingroom floor, a big screen plasma tv, plants, lamps, and a bigger bed for Tony, clothes, bedclothes, kitchen stuff, and a bigger refridgerator filled with food, beer and everything else he might want. Tony grinned as he flopped down on the sofa. Gibbs had made steaks, and they were watching a game on tv, sipping some beer.

"This is nice" Tony said, "and it's mine, it's really weird that it's mine though, never had anything resembling this" he continued.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I remember having a blanket at some point though" Tony said, "and it was mine, well, for the time being.. this.. this isn't going to be like that is it? Like a joke or something? 'Cause I really don't think I could handle that right now, when I finally gotten things the way I like it and someone rips it away from me a-"

"Tony, deep breaths, noone's going to take anything from you, just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony took a deep breath and nodded. "Good" Gibbs said, patted Tony's arm, and went back to eating, "what do you think about the game?" Gibbs asked.

"The game? Oh, right, uh.. Brazil looks good" Tony said. They were watching soccer. Tony had gotten a taste for it when he first had gotten out.

"They'll beat Spain anytime" Gibbs concurred. They ate in silence before there was a knock at the door. Tony jumped, his plate shattering on the floor. "Maybe we'll buy plastic next time" Gibbs said and got up. Tony went to the kitchen to retreive a washcloth, while Gibbs peered out the peephole. He opened up. "Abs" Gibbs said. Abby marched inside the livingroom.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Where's who?" Gibbs asked.

"I checked the name myself, no others involved! Anthony Michael DiNozzo died when he was ten years old! Along with his mother in a car crash!" Abby growled. Tony walked into the livingroom in that exact moment and Abby spun around. "Impostor!" She yelled. Tony flinched and pressed into the wall. "Wherever you came from, they're coming to take you back!" Abby said. It took a nano second, and Tony was out the door before any of them could react. Gibbs growled and ran after him, followed by Abby. By the time they came outside, there was no Tony in sight, and Gibbs turned around before he grabbed Abby by the shoulder.

"Stupid stupid STUPID girl!" he shouted in frustration, "get in the car, I'll fill you in on the way" Gibbs growled. Abby got in the car with him, baffled by the earlier outburst. "We gotta find Tony" Gibbs said as the tires screeched against the asphalt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I did it again! Angsty angst ficlet!!! YAY! leave a review:D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	9. I'm sorry

"So he WAS a killer, Winnie was right" Abby said as Gibbs performed one of his patented ninety degree turns.

"He's not a killer, I found him in the Facility, with a big F. They tortured him for years, I came there when he was twenty Abs, we fought together, did missions together, he never spoke a word, he's terrified of that place, you spooked him, he's running scared! He tried killing himself to get outta there, and there's no limits to what he could do if he's scared enough" Gibbs growled as his phone rang. He picked up. "Gibbs"

_"Boss"_

"Tony! Where the hell are you?" Gibbs asked.

_"I mighta done somethin' very stupid" _Tony replied.

"What did you do?"

_"Pills.." _came the reply before there was a soft _thud _and the clattering of a phone. Gibbs growled loudly and cursed before throwing the phone to Abby.

"Tony, hang in there, we'll come for you, I'm sorry about what I said, just hang in there" Abby said, tears streaking her face, "this is all my fault.. please tell us where you are.. please.. please" Abby sobbed.

_"Home.." _Tony breathed.

"He's back at the flat!" Abby shrieked.

"Call Duck, tell him to bring anything he can, I don't want Tony to go to the hospital if I can avoid it, he hates hospitals" Gibbs growled, "Don't ask" Gibbs said before Abby could open her mouth. She dialled Ducky.

"Ducky! Get everything you can muster for an overdose, and get to Tony's flat! Now! Pills!" Abby squeeled and hung up before she looked over at Gibbs, "think we'll make it in time?" she asked. Her answer was a jolt through the car as Gibbs sped up even more. "Okay" she said, "I trust you bossman" she whispered, "please be okay Tony.. please" she whispered as she squeezed the cellphone in a deathgrip between her fingers.

As Gibbs stepped on the brakes they both jumped out of the car and ran into the flat. Tony was laying sprawled on the floor, two empty bottles of sleeping pills by his right hand. Gibbs knelt by his side and checked the pulse, he breathed a breath of relief when he found one, slow, but there, and there were small puffs of air against his hand as he placed it in front of Tony's mouth. He grabbed Tony under his armpits, locked his hands together in front of Tony's chest, and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Help me hold him" Gibbs said, and Abby helped as Gibbs leant Tony over the toilet and stuck his fingers down Tony's throat. Tony vomited, and Gibbs almost held him upside down when Tony didn't even try to cough. Vomit dripped from his mouth, but Gibbs once again stuck his fingers down Tony's throat and more came up.

"Dear heavens, what happened? He needs a ho-"

"Don't say it Duck, just help me!" Gibbs growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: yeeees? Is there somthing you'd like to saaay? Quick, operator, give me the number to that kick ass story writer named donttouch so I can leave a review for her!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	10. Abby and Ducky knows

They had gotten it all out of Tony, or so they hoped, Ducky had told them Tony was going to make it, that they just had to watch him carefully. And then he had suggested he take a good look at Tony. Abby had turned around and pressed her face into Gibbs's chest when Ducky revealed the scars all over Tony's body. The face and hands, and ancles were the least scarred places. And the arms, luckily.

"What happened to this young man?" Ducky demanded. So Gibbs told him the same thing he told Abby. That Gibbs was set to train Tony into a human being again, that Abby had scared Tony shitless, what they had discovered. Ducky sighed and tucked Tony in further under the covers, "dear lord.. such a fine young gentleman, and they do something like this.. he will have to live with these scars for the rest of his life, unless I could pursuey an old friend of mine for some plastic surgery.. oh well, we should let him rest, I'll just attach this heart monitor.. and this oxygen like so, and.. there, presto, he's good for some time, now, I suggest we all go clean up and sit down for a talk in the livingroom" Ducky said.

After cleaning up, they all sat down in the livingroom, staring at the table.

"Who're THEY, that scared Tony so much?" Abby asked finally. Gibbs took a deep breath and looked at her.

"There's a place Tony only referrs to as the Facility. I've been there.. once. That's how I found Tony. There were a lot of people there, I saw no faces. The guys that worked there told me they were hardened criminals, not like Tony, who could be pursueyed to work WITH pepople. I met him. I saw his eyes over and over, even in my dreams. There was so much.. anger, pent up frustration. When I was at the Facility, it was complete darkness in there all the time, there were cries of anguish, but I couldn't.. I couldn't do anything. And then Morrow comes telling me I'll recieve a person into my care, to train him to be 'normal' again. Human. And there comes Tony, the man I've seen snap people's necks like they were twigs, never shed a tear. And he's.. broken.. he had night terrors the first night here. Yesterday. I can't imagine him 'normal'" Gibbs sighed.

"Broken?" Abby asked. Ducky cast a glance in Gibbs's direction before he locked eyes with Abby.

"When a person endures torture every day for as long as our young Tony has, he becomes.. a product of these terrors, he will never be the same as he was, he might not even remember who he was before all this happened" Ducky said.

"He thought he remembered his name. Anthony Michael DiNozzo, then Abs came barging in after checking the name and finding out Tony was legally dead. Which means his family never looked for him" Gibbs said, "we should find the DiNozzo family, they'll be happy to know he's going to recover" he continued.

"What if they placed him.. in that.. Facility thingy?" Abby asked, "I mean, like they gave him away?" Abby asked. "What if they didn't like him? Think about it, if they never looked, why would they be happy he's alive now?" Abby asked.

"Abs, we owe it to Tony to find out" Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead, "he must be wondering about his family"

"But it would devestate him if they don't want him!" Abby argued.

"And he'll find them either way we choose to go!" Gibbs growled and slammed his fist in the table, "damnit Abs, he's scared to death!" Gibbs growled. Abby shrunk visibly in her seat, stared at Gibbs and pouted.

"First you call me stupid and now you scare me... you're mean today Gibbs" Abby pouted. Gibbs held out his arms and Abby hugged him.

"I'm sorry Abs, it's been a long day" Gibbs whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Yeeees? Leave a review! Man, it's cold outside, I'm serious, everyone is wearing jackets'n stuff like that, and I'm walking around in a t shirt and a skirt. Great. I feel like a freak. Leave a friggin' review :D Was it nice to wake up to all these chapters?? I'm a writing machine! I'm doing this because of super-em :D Congrats!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	11. Wake up

Gibbs sat by Tony's bed, his left leg over his right, he was holding his chin up with his right hand which he was also supporting on the chair, his left hand in his lap. He stared at Tony's chest rising and falling. Gibbs stared at the face. Tony looked a lot younger now. Gibbs had shaved Tony while he was asleep, cut his hair, and the only good it did was that they saw his scars even more. Gibbs almost regretted not telling Winnie and McGee about Tony. But then again, it was good to let them sweat a little. There was a movement by the door and Gibbs straightened up as the knock came.

"Enter" Gibbs said and cleared his throat, he rubbed at his eyes and stretched a little. Ducky came in with one cup of tea and a steaming cup of coffee which he reached over to Gibbs who took it and sipped it greedily. "No change" he said, making a small nod towards Tony.

"I know, you would have called my name if there had been, now, Abigail is asleep on the nice comfy sofa, I suggest you lay down on that mattress and get some sleep yourself Jethro, I'll keep watch and I will wake you the moment something changes" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded and lay down on his mattress, the moment his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Ducky watched the young man on the bed. "How terrible your life must have been, and how terrible things they must have done to you to frighten you to the state where you have to take your own life to escape" Ducky sighed, "luckily you did not succeed this time" Ducky smiled sadly and patted Tony's arm. He watched the lines on the wrist. "I see evidence here, that you have tried before Anthony, if that is your real name" Ducky said and sat back in the chair, "do not worry, we are watching over you" Ducky whispered and watched this rising and falling of the young man's chest.

Ducky watched as Tony's eyelids slowly fluttered open, Tony blinked hard, as if trying to blink away fog from his eyes. He saw Ducky and his heartrate spiked.

"Don't worry young man, Jethro is right here, sleeping down there" Ducky whispered and pointed towards Gibbs. Tony's eyes shifted after a while, he clearly calmed down after he saw Gibbs laying there, sound asleep.

"Wha..ha..hapn..?" Tony slurred, whispering.

"You overdosed on pills dear lad, Jethro told both Abigail and myself your story, do not be alarmed, we have no intention of letting you go" Ducky said, "we are all your friends here, you are completely safe" Ducky said, "Abigail is sleeping in the livingroom" Ducky continued, still whispering, "Can I do another check on you since you are awake?" Ducky asked.

"Schas?" Tony slurred.

"Yes, we saw the scars, do not worry" Ducky smiled as he did his physical. Tony fell asleep murmuring halfway through. And Ducky finished it without stirring Tony or Gibbs. Then he sat back, picked up his cup of tea, and walked into the livingroom where Abby had already woken up. "Hello dear, he woke up some minutes ago, he is going to be fine" Ducky smiled warmly.

"Pheuw.. if.. if he had died, it would've been my fault Ducky" Abby said and looked up at Ducky with big eyes.

"No no no Abigail" Ducky said as he took a seat next to Abby. "What almost killed him was his own memories of torture. You only scared him" Ducky said to comfort him.

"I almost killed him" Abby said. "It was my fault Ducky"

Ducky did the only thing he could do and embraced Abby as she sobbed into his chest, stroking her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, so, it's freezing friggin' cold outside, my knee hurts, I have a toothache, and I'm stuck in this damn hospital five days a week, I admit it, my life's not that great. Actually it kinnda sucks.. but hey, it's a new chapter anyway, so leave a review!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	12. Good morning

Tony blinked. Something was wrong. He was back, no wait, yes, he was back, there was no pain, and he felt drowsy. Another failed attempt of freedom, so he played possum.

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Gibbs asked, "his heartrate's elevated" Gibbs's voice said again. Tony peered out through nearly closed eyelids. Gibbs was there. And Abby. And Ducky. Tony blinked his eyes open and looked at them. "Hi" Gibbs said.

"Hi" Tony said through cracked lips. He licked them slightly and was surprised when a glass of water was handed to him. He took it and almost lost it, if it hadn't been for Gibbs's fast reflexes.

"You're still doped up Tony, let me help you" Gibbs said and suddenly Tony's head went up, and he was drinking a couple of sips before his head went down again. "Better?" Gibbs asked. Tony thought about the question. Better? Maybe. He felt stupid for trying to off himself, he remembered the phone conversation. And he was home. How weird was that, home. Home. Home. Dome, he ha- "Hey, anybody home?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry 'bout that, tired" Tony mumbled. "I need to.. use the bathroom" he said.

"Okay, I'll help" Gibbs said, "You two, go make some food" he ordered and Abby and Ducky disappeared out the door while Gibbs helped Tony up in a sitting position. He then proceeded to flop both of Tony's legs off the bed and onto the floor before he grabbed under Tony's right arm and paused. "Ready?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded tiredly. "Okay, on three, one, two, three" he said and Tony was on his feet, swaying omniously for a while before Gibbs could steady him. "Thos pills really knocked you out huh?" Gibbs asked quietly and got another tired nod in return. "Okay, think you can make it to the bathroom or do I have to carry you?" Gibbs asked. The look he got would have been more frightening if Tony didn't look like a monkey on weed. "Yeah yeah, very scary" Gibbs mumbled as he helped Tony staggering towards the bathroom. "You need help in there?" Gibbs asked.

"No!" Tony said sharply, every musle tensing under Gibbs's surprisingly gentle hands.

"Easy, easy, I'm not trying to harm you, just need you to tell me if I should worry about finding you greeting the tiles in there with your face" Gibbs said, and he felt Tony relax under his hands.

"I'll be fine" Tony said as he opened the door.

"Okay then, I'll be right outside" Gibbs said. He listened to Tony relieving himself, the sink in the bathroom came on and shut off, before a pale, flustered and sweating Tony came to show in the doorway. "Ready to go back?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded again and they struggled their way back. By the time the reached the bed, Gibbs was taking almost all of Tony's weight. He let Tony down on the mattress, grabbed both of Tony's legs, reattatched the heartmonitor and put the comforter over Tony again. "Night" he said.

"Nh.." Tony mumbled, which Gibbs thought sounded like 'night' and fell back into oblivion. Gibbs smirked and tucked the comforter further around Tony before he walked into the livingroom. Ducky was sleeping in the comfortable leaning chair and Abby was out like a light on the couch. Gibbs chuckled to himself and walked into the kitchen where he opened the refridgerator door. He peeked inside and smirked. Tony had really developed a habit for junkfood. Burgers, chinese, sushi, which Gibbs had refused to even think about trying, and Tony had pointed out that Gibbs had told him he was building about, and Gibbs had said that building a boat and liking water didn't necessarily mean he liked raw fish. Indian food, Gibbs liked, and Tony liked. Gibbs took out a pack of eggs and a packet of bacon and turned on the stove. He started to cook the food when he heard a heartpiercing scream from the bedroom, and flipped the fryingpan with content onto the floor, but he didn't care, he managed somehow to turn off the stove before he ran to the bedroom and saw Tony trashing around. Abby and Ducky were right behind him, and the heartmonitor was going amoc.

"Oh dear" Ducky said, "THIS is a night terror?"

"One of the nice ones" Gibbs growled as he stepped forwards. He grabbed Tony's flailing limbs and pressed Tony's body against his own as he crawled into the bed with him, taking a chance as he intertwined his legs with Tony, successfully immobilizing him. "It's okay Tony, breathe, listen to me, you're safe, you're okay, everything's fine, you're in your own home, I'm right here, remember? You're safe now, okay? I need you to nod if you understand me, or open your eyes" Gibbs said. Tony still tried to struggle, but his heartmonitor was going down. "If you want me to let go, then open your eyes" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes sprung open and Tony heaved for a breath, screaming as he felt another body pressed against his. Gibbs fell of the bed, caught by surprise, and fell on his butt. Tony jumped up, and scrambled back, thumping his head against the wall which made Abby and Ducky wince at the sound, and tried pressing himself into the wall. Gibbs got up on his feet and grabbed Tony's face on each side, forcing Tony to look at him. "Tony, listen to me, it's okay, you're safe, I was only trying to keep you from hurting yourself, you're in your own flat, remember? You're okay, I promise" Gibbs said, "trust me?"

Tony blinked several times before he breathed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I trust you with my life" Tony said. Gibbs let go of Tony and smirked.

"Good" he said, "now, I'll go make some food, you should get dressed, and Abs, no peeking"

"Spoilsport" Abby snickered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah yeah yeah, I did it again, come on, leave a review!!! I was at the dentist today, and not an ordinary dentist, you sleep, he fixes, and I slept, he fixed my teeth and pulled one, when I woke up, everything was extremely fuzzy. In my country, we call it narkose, it's a chemically induced sleep :P So I wake up and OWIE! Guess what! IT HURTS!!! Leave a review so I don't have to cry!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!


	13. Going back?

The four of them sat by the breakfast table, Abby ate fast, Ducky kept talking, Gibbs ate, and Tony just shoved his food around on the plate. Then there was an uncomfertable silence.

"Tony, a-"

"Do I have to go back now?" Tony asked, "I mean," he continued when noone else spoke, "I failed, right? I failed at being normal, I'm not better, not like they told me I had to be if I didn't wanna go back, and I just... I really don't want to go back, so if I have to go back, please tell me now so I have at least a chance to ponder how the hell I can avoid it" Tony blurted it all out fast, the other three around the table had to strain their ears to hear it all because Tony's voice also dropped to barely a whisper, and Tony was looking into his plate of breakfast.

"You're not going back Tony, and you didn't fail. You got scared, Abs scared you, and you made a mistake, it's normal Tony, it's human to make mistakes" Gibbs said honestly. Tony looked up at him, relief showing in his eyes.

"I don't have to go back?" Tony asked.

"You don't have to go back" Gibbs said again, "again, you made a mistake, misinterpreted the situation, it's human" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes seemed to hold only relief for a second before everything seemed to go blanc a second and Tony recomposed himself, eyes hard as steel again.

"You shaved my face while I was asleep, I liked the beard" Tony said. Abby, Ducky and Gibbs chuckled.

"You look better without it" Gibbs said.

"Could be disgussed" Tony said and stifled a yawn, "So I'm really getting better?" Tony asked.

"Getting there" Gibbs replied. Tony ate a forkfull of food when the doorbell rang. He jumped and cursed as he split his own lip. Gibbs got up and walked to the door, opened it, and stared right in the face of Tom Morrow. "Hi Tom" Gibbs said.

"Is he here?" Morrow asked.

"Yeah, so is Abs and Duck" Gibbs replied.

"Good, can I come in?" Morrow asked.

"I'll ask Tony" Gibbs replied but Morrow stopped him.

"I have a mission for both of you" Morrow said, "in fact, I have a mission for the entire team" he continued. Gibbs stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, he's jumpy like a cat" Gibbs said.

"Not according to the reports from the last case" Morrow said and held the offending mission report up in the air. Gibbs snatched it out of his hands and looked through it. Pictures and reports, why couldn't he ever learn that Morrow always kept a watchful eye out over him? Gibbs closed the file and gave it back to Morrow.

"So what? He can still climb?" Gibbs asked, "I can climb" he continued.

"It's Waznok" Morrow said, "he's up in the mountains"

"Waznok.. the one we failed to retrieve last time and placed Tony back in the Facility?" Gibbs asked. Morrow nodded. "I'll talk to him" Gibbs said and was about to close the door when Morrow lay a hand on his arm.

"They're going to want results" Morrow said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "The only reason I got to get him out of there is because they want to see how well he'll function on a team, he'll have to go back sometime" Morrow whispered. Gibbs's eyes went cold and he narrowed them.

"He's not going back!" Gibbs growled quietly and slammed the door shut in Morrow's face. He locked it and recomposed himself before he walked into the kitchen. The three inhabitants were laughing, but Tony cast one glance at Gibbs and put down his fork.

"What's up?" Tony asked as he wiped his face clean with a napkin.

"Waznok" Gibbs said, "Morrow wants the whole team on it" Gibbs said. Tony let out a puff of air and looked at Gibbs who sat down, leaning back on the chair.

"Waznok.. why?"

"He's at it again, armsdealing, pushing drugs, money laundring, Morrow said for us to go to the mountain, train probably, and then go bring him down" Gibbs said.

"Great.. just great.. Gibbs, you DO know he's the guy that we never caught, the REASON I had to go back to the Facility? Right?" Tony asked as he got up.

"I know" Gibbs said, "that's why you're lucky you have a second chance at bringing him down" he continued and took a swig of his coffee.

"Always the charmer" Tony muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I did it again and you love me for it!! hell yeah!!! Now I'm sick, I have a giga cold, and my teeth hurts.. great.. I'm so lucky.. leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	14. How we met

McGee and Winnie had been informed of their situation, and McGee was now driving towards the cabin, because Abby had pointed out they were no use dead. And now Gibbs was thinking. Thinking about Tony and the day he had met him.

Gibbs had walked into the Facility. The air was stale, it smelled like fecies and urine, and rotten food everywhere. As he walked into the meeting place, he saw a black clad man who stood on Morrow's right side, glaring at him. His face was covered and he looked almost frightening.

"Ice, meet Shadow" Morrow had said. Gibbs had put out a hand, but Shadow had not taken it. So he had pulled back his hand again. "Shadow knows the plans, now, you're going to cover him while he moves in, alright Ice?" Morrow asked.

"Sure boss" Gibbs replied.

Morrow had asked him later, right before the mission if Gibbs trusted Shadow.

"He'll do" Gibbs had replied then. And so it was.

Their first mission had been in a secret location in South East Asia, where a druglord were to be executed by Shadow's hands. Gibbs had watched Shadow go in, kill off about twenty people, and then exit, not making a sound, not even shivering, carrying the head of the druglord which he placed in a coolingbag. Shadow hadn't even flinched.

Gibbs had said to Morrow that Shadow wasn't human, he couldn't be.

And now, he was looking at a very frightened young man with a ton of regrets. A jumpy man. But like Morrow had said, on the case, Tony had been pure proffesionalism. A trained killer stalking it's prey came to mind when Gibbs watched Shadow, but now, a scared cat trying to cover it's tracks. Gibbs silently wondered what fresh hell Tony still thought about, since he tried to kill himself.

He watched Tony.

_Human._

He thought about Shadow.

_Not human._

As he watched Tony chuckled and Winnie snicker, he knew he had made the right choice with helping Tony. But he wasn't that sure it was the right choice to let the team see Tony on a mission. Although, this was Tony, not Shadow. Anyhow, all this would be history in a few weeks, or at least, so Gibbs hoped. For all their sakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: See? That's why Tony reacted like that when Gibbs said "you'll do" and left in NCIS!!! Hah! Muhahahahaaaa...Drop a review on my face please!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.


	15. Winnie's an idiot

They were at the cabin, and Tony looked somewhat paranoid, he kept checking out the windows, until Winnie asked him straight out.

"What the hell are you doing? You're making me nervous!" Winnie growled.

"I'm watching McGeek" Tony said quietly as he stared out through the blinds. Gibbs walked up to him and also spotted McGee, but with much difficulty, and Tony had to point him out with a quick look in McGee's direction, "and that deer" he continued, "wonder if it'll kick his ass?"

"I hope so, idiot hasn't even seen it yet" Gibbs growled and walked over to the sofa and sat down. Tony kept staring out the window.

"Can you sit down?" Winnie growled.

"Pissy pissy" Tony cooed and walked over to a nearby chair. Winnie just glared at him. "What?" Tony asked. Winnie huffed and turned towards Gibbs again.

"So, what's the plan?" Winnie asked.

"We're going to train" Gibbs said, "and besides, Tony knows more about this than I do, so take his advice" he continued.

"But he's no-"

"He IS the most qualified here Winnie! Either you take his advice and accept him as a part of this team, or you're out! get it? I have NO time or patience for someone who can't accept another human being. Past is past, get it or loose it!" Gibbs growled. There were silence for a while, Gibbs was standing over Winnie who was pressed back in her chair, staring up at Gibbs, terrified. "What's it gonna be Winnie? You want to visit the Facility? I'm sure I can make that ha-" Gibbs stopped when an arm was placed on his. It was Tony. Gibbs blinked.

"Don't say that, noone wants to go to the Facility" Tony said, he looked pale, "don't shout at her, she has every right to doubt me, after all, I'm not like her, am I ? I'm not like any of you" Tony said. There was silence, "I'm going to bed, g'night" Tony said with a yawn and went into the bedroom.

"Good going Winnie!" Abby growled, "I hate you! You're supposed to be the nice one, and here you are, ruining everything!" she said, "I'm going to bed too!" she hissed and left.

"Think that goes for me too" McGee said from the door and left.

"And me" Ducky said.

"And me" Gibbs growled and left Winnie to sit alone in the livingroom. She had a big decision to make.

As Gibbs walked into the bedroom, he saw no sign of Tony, before he went down on his hands and knees and looked under the bed.

"I thought we resolved the bed thing?" Gibbs pointed out.

"Feel safer here" Tony replied.

"Suit yourself" Gibbs said, pulled a mattress down, and lay on it to sleep.

Two over two, and Tony was finally sleeping, Gibbs got up silently and walked into the livingroom. As suspected, Winnie was sleeping on the sofa, sleeping as a marine, Gibbs thought, not moving, barely breathing. He gently shook her and she played dead a moment before turning her head and looing up at him through thick purplish black hair. Gibbs made a motion with his hand for her to follow him. and he put a finger to his lips as he opened the bedroom door and crouched down. She did the same. Then she gave Gibbs a look and a frown, and they went back out into the livingroom again and sat down.

"He sleeps under the bed.. why?" Winnie asked.

"Only place he feels safe" Gibbs replied.

"He was tortured" Winnie stated. Gibbs nodded, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I laughed with him in the car, and then I.. acted like a moron" she sighed heavily, rubbing out sleep from her eyes, "I just.. all this is unbelieavable, it's weird to think a person could go through something like that and be almost.. normal.. he's TOO normal" Winnie said, "you see what I mean?" Gibbs nodded again.

"He's over compensating, give him some time" Gibbs said. This time, Winnie nodded.

"Can I go back to sleep now? I'll say I'm sorry to him tomorrow, okay?" Winnie asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Go to sleep Winnie" Gibbs said and smirked.

"G'night Gibbs" Winnie replied and flopped back down onto the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah yeah yeah, leave a review!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	16. An understanding

Winnie, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Abby woke to screaming. Tony's screaming. Gibbs jumped up and scooted under the bed, grabbing Tony's flailing limbs, and immobilizing him quickly. But not before Tony cut himself royally on a loose nail under the bed.

"Tony, sssh, sssh 's okay, sssssh.." Gibbs tried soothing Tony who was now whining deep down in his throat, some choked whimpers escaping his lips. "Ssssh, you're safe, you got me Tony? Listen to my voice and open your eyes" he said, turned his head and saw the group of people staring at his back, "you, scadaddle, except Ducky" Gibbs continued as he felt a jolt from Tony's muscles tensing back up again. "Tony sssh, it's fine, you're fine, you just cut yourself a little on a loose nail, come on now, wakey wakey" Gibbs said and stroked a hand through Tony's hair. Tony awoke with a gasp and stared at Gibbs, his eyes holding pain and fear. "It's okay, you're safe, but that cut needs stitches" Gibbs said, not letting go of Tony's hand as he pointed a finger at the blood oozing from the wound on Tony's right hand. "You okay for me to let you go now?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and Gibbs let him go. He got back out from under the bed, closely followed by Tony who's chins had been coloured a nice shade of purple from sheer embarrassement. "Nothing to be ashamed over Tony" gibbs reminded him. Tony nodded, but his cheeks remained purple.

"Come on, let's get this under a light" Ducky said and gently grabbed Tony's right wrist. Tony jerked in back and Ducky almost lost his balance if it hadn't been for Gibbs's reflexes.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. it's a habit.. a reflex" Tony muttered.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it was my own fault for not asking if it was okay for me to touch your arm, may I?" Ducky asked and pointed to Tony's arm. Tony nodded and Ducky took it. Gibbs prepared himself for catching Ducky once again, but nothing happened other than Ducky being able to take a better look at the wound. "Ah yes, this will need some stitches Anthony, sit down over there and.. I called you Anthony didn't I?" Ducky asked. Tony nodded and smirked.

"Sounds kinnda nice" Tony said and shrugged.

"Alright then, I will call you Anthony" Ducky said, "Now, sit down over there and keep that hand elevated while I get my suturing kit, I'm afraid I only have Tylenol for the pain, but-"

"Pain's not a problem Doctor Mallard" Tony said.

"I thought we talked about this, it's Ducky" Ducky smiled warmly.

"Okay.. uh.. Ducky" Tony said sheepishly and sat down. Ducky returned shortly after and went to work cleaning and suturing the wound. Tony never made a sound, never flinched.

_Just like when he was shot in the shoulder that one mission. He never said anything. Not human. _

Gibbs shook his head and cleared out the thoughts, this was Tony they were talking about. Not Shadow. Tony.

After Ducky had sutured Tony's wrist, they sat down around the kitchen table, everyone was too wired to go back to sleep, so they just sat in silence.

"I'm sorry for earlier" Winnie said, "I didn't understand.. I didn't WANT to understand.. anyway, I'm sorry, I trust you to know what you're doing" Winnie said, "And as a human being, I want you to know I'll help you if you need it" she continued and looked down into the table.

"That's my girl!" Abby said and flung herself around Winnie's neck.

"Come on, we have some planning to do" Gibbs said.

"I'll make breakfast" Ducky said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: A little more perril for Tony :D Sorry I'm over due, but the drug induced sleep left me hanging for a while, I've been off my feet for three days now 'cause I couldn't do anything but stare into the ceiling. Plus, I have a cold, plus I have.. soemthing else :P I'm a girl, you figure it out :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	17. I always know which way it is

After they had planned, eaten and rested, Tony had suggested they go out and train. Positions, commands, climbing, and weapons. The first thing they did was watch Tony.

"Right, uh, I've never actually taught anyone these things before, so..here goes, to kick a person, don't use your full weight, it's enough to surprise them really, so you get the upper hand, if I do this" Tony said and put his full weight into the kick, stumbling slightly as he did, "you topple over, loose your balance, but if you do like this" he continued and made a kick fly out of nowhere, breaking a tiny tree in two, "you'll catch them by surprise, hopefully knocking the air out of them, it could be useful as self defence too, so Abby, why don't you try too?" Tony asked.

They tried it a few times, Tony showed them, Gibbs broke a tree in two on the first try, Abby and Winnie on the second, and McGee on the third. Ducky had excused himself with being "only a doctor" and had gone into the cabin again.

"Good! Very good, McGeek, almost very good, but hey, we can't all be superheroes.. sorry, well, let's try a three punch technique then" Tony said and showed them. Gibbs managed it on the first try, having worked and trained with Tony before. No. Shadow, before. This was different. Almost fun. Almost. They had a mission coming up, and Gibbs was of course worried about what it would do to Tony's state of mind. And he hadn't told Tony that people from the Facility woul be watching them, expecting results. If they failed this time too, Tony would have to go back. As if! Gibbs would fight them to the death to keep Tony out of that place, noone should have to be there. He was going to hide Tony if he had to. He would quit his job, and these thoughts scared him, that he would give so much for a person he barely knew. No, that wasn't true either, he knew Tony. Somehow, he had sensed Shadow was only a cover. Tony had never acted threatening around Gibbs, it had been mutual respect from day one. But there had been a coldness radiating from Shadow's eyes that was missing now. This was Tony's eyes, and he was good at hiding. Too good. Gibbs didn't let out his growl of frustration over the situation. Abby was giggleing and Tony was grinning as he told her about the cow they had encountered on a mission in North America. That was one seriously pissed cow, as Gibbs remembered it. He just couldn't spook Tony now that he finally got a glimpse of the man Tony was going to become fulltime. A handsome young man.

"...anyway, this cow put some serious hurt on both of us, and we couldn't kill it because it'd make a commotion, so we just had to lay where we lay, as the cow stomped on us" Tony finished and Abby laughed along with Winnie and McGee. Tony chuckled as did Gibbs, and they shared a look which Gibbs thought of as 'am I a good boy now?' from Tony's side. He hoped Tony would notice a 'perfect' from his own eyes. They kept practising until Ducky shouted "DINNER" from the cabin, and they went back inside.

Ducky had started a nice fire in the fireplace, and there was food on the table.

"Well, enjoy" Ducky said, "It is pasta ala Donald, as my mother named it, you should drink milk with it, it's a tad strong" Ducky said. Abby, who had eaten Ducky's food before, wisely did as she was told, Winnie followed suit, but McGee wanted to be a cool guy and do like Tony and Gibbs, not having any milk. He regretted that decision the moment the hot sauce touched his lips, and scuttled to the refridgerator and brought back a glass of milk, to a chorus of chuckling and loud laughing from Abby and Winnie.

When they were fed and talking lightly among themselves, Tony grabbed Gibbs's arm and led him outside.

"They're watching, aren't they? I mean, they want results, that's what you're not telling me?" Tony asked. Gibbs fell silent. He honestly hadn't expected Tony to know, to guess the secret Gibbs had fought to keep from him. Instead he settled for a serious nod. "I knew it.. they want to take me back, they're going to take me back even if we bring the fucker down" Tony sighed, "I'm screwed either way, I should just ki-"

"Don't say that" Gibbs growled, "we're your friends, a-"

"You've known me what, four days now? And I'm your friend already? What about 'not human'? I'm still Shadow Gibbs, I can't shake Shadow that easily! He's still in here, and I still watch people thinking how easily I can snap their necks! I can't STOP thinking about it! They're taking me back and I can't! I can't fucking go back there!" Tony said, an arm flying out wildly in the direction of the Facility, "I know which way it is! ALWAYS! I'm living on borrowed time! When I bring him down, there's always another one they want brought down! There's always more people they want me to.. to KILL! I don't want to kill anyone! I don't! If I don't have to kill anyone I don't FUCKING WANT TO!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs, panting heavily. Gibbs grabbed both of Tony's shoulders, locking eyes with him.

"You...are...not...going...back!" Gibbs growled and slapped the back of Tony's head, "got it?" he growled. Tony licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded. "You said it yourself, you can't go back there, you don't WANT to kill, and I can see that in you, remorse, anguish, fear, even though you do a good job hiding it, I see it, and I want to help you, and to help you, you can't go back there, I'll fight with everything I have to make it so you never have to hear about the Facility shit again, got it?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded again. "yes or no?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes.. I understand Boss" Tony said. Gibbs smirked.

"Ready to go back in?" he asked. Tony nodded and followed Gibbs back into the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah! Now THAT was a great chapter! REALLY friggin' great!!! Leave a review!

Disclaimer: all hail DPB


	18. Night sky

Four days later:

"Ice to Midnight, come in, over" Gibbs said into the radio.

_"Midnight here, over" _Morrow's voice came back.

"Shadow and Ice, Geek and Haze at the ready, training complete" Gibbs said. Geek had been what they had called McGee, Tony's nickname for him now, and Haze was Winnie. Abby had named her that because she attacked very fast. As in a haze. 

_"A chopper will be there in seventeen hours and take you to the location for our meeting, be ready, over"_

"Ready as we'll ever be Midnight, Ice out" Gibbs said and turned the radio off before he turned back to the group of people seated by the kitchen table, "Did you get it?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at his watch and then looked up again, nodding with a dry smile on his lips, "I suggest you all get some sleep, we need to be ready when the chopper gets here" Gibbs said. The others nodded. "Tony, take a walk with me?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and got up. He followed Gibbs outside as the others got up to go to bed.

"So.. what's wrong?" Tony asked as they walked over a rocky path. Gibbs gave him a stare, and Tony sighed, "You know, contrary to popular beliefs, people can't guess what you're thinking" Tony said and sighed, but followed Gibbs in silence until Gibbs sat down. Tony did too.

"Look" Gibbs said and pointed up into the sky. Tony looked. The stars were shinging brightly, all the light pollution from the city were miles away, and the chilling night air felt good in his lungs. He could see his own breath as he stared at the stars.

"It's beautiful" Tony whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" Gibbs asked. "My father always took me and my mother on these trips to a cabin on this mountain, and my mother always showed me the stars, I wanted you to see them too" Gibbs continued.

"What about your father?" Tony asked.

"He was drunk off his ass, his loss" Gibbs stated firmly, giving Tony no chance to continue asking about that particular subject. Tony seemed to get it and settled with staring at the night sky again. "So, what do you think about all of this?" Gibbs asked.

"You mean the mission? I think it sucks, but it'll be good getting rid of Waznok" Tony said, "he's a prick, and a very rich prick at that, he needs to be taken down a few pegs, or just taken down" Tony said.

"What about.. Shadow?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged.

"He's still in here I guess, part of me wants to kill Waznok, other part wants him to pay, if it comes down to it and I react like Shadow would, just shoot me in the shoulder, it'll be fine" Tony said.

"I'm not shooting you in the shoulder Tony" Gibbs chuckled.

"But you would shoot Shadow, right?" Tony asked. he was greeted with silence from Gibbs, "That's what I thought" Tony sighed, "if I react like Shadow, then shoot me in the shoulder, allright?" Tony asked, when he got no answer he continued, "deal?"

"Deal" Gibbs said, "but only if you promise me something first, don't kill Waznok" Gibbs said, "he's going to pay, but I don't want him dead, I want to shove him to Morrow and tell him you're not a psychopathic killer" Gibbs said and told Tony his plan. Tony grinned.

"Psychopathic killer huh?" Tony asked.

"Well yeah, DiNozzo, you are a psychopathic killer as far as I know.. but a NICE psychopathic killer" Gibbs sighed. 

"Cool" Tony said, "that's cool".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: You loved it! Come ooooooon, you diiiiiiid.. it's November here, and it's friggin' cold at times, and hey, snow, yay! dances in the snow WOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	19. Point of no return

They entered the meetingplace two hours before dawn, dressed for combat, Tony had put on what Abby called a Ninja outfit, to not be recognized. Gibbs had not.

"Good, you all know what to do?" Morrow asked. Tony nodded, as did the rest of the group. "Black Widow and Duck will be watching from here" Morrow said, meaning Abby and Ducky, "be careful, and bring Waznok back here" Morrow said.

"Will do" Gibbs said and recieved the address and instructions. "You're risking all our lives you know" he added with a glare at Morrow. Morrow glared back.

"It's not my choice" Morrow said.

"But it IS your choice to send Shadow back no matter what happens?" Gibbs asked. Morrow said nothing, "I knew it! You can't send him back!" Gibbs growled, "he SURVIVED that place, TWICE, he's not going to survive a third time!" he growled and pointed at Tony, "he barely escaped with his life, you've never seen a night terror have you? Did you know he tried to kill himself because of the Facility?" Gibbs hissed at Morrow. Morrow looked at him.

"All the more reason he should go back, if he tries comitting suicide, then he's not well Ice, Shadow needs rest a-"

"Rest? REST? You call torture rest?" Gibbs asked.

"He's been tortured?" Morrow asked. Gibbs nodded impatiently and Morrow stared at him in disbelief, "The only reason he was there, the only reason I didn't get him outta there sooner was because they said he liked it there. That he preferred the darkness and the other kids" Morrow said.

"Are you stupid AND blind? Look at him!" Gibbs growled and pointed at Tony once again, "He has scars all over his body, he'll never live a normal life, he might have aches and pains for the rest of his life, he can barely even think about sleeping in a bed, and he's skinny as hell" Gibbs growled, "this isn't a toy we're talking about, this is a man's life!"

"He doesn't sleep in beds?" Morrow asked dumbly.

"He's been tortured, like I said, he has night terrors, night terrors so bad he sleeps UNDER the bed, because it feels safer for him, he's just a scared young man and you wanna send him back because he wants to die rather then go back there? A little unfair, don't ya think?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. yeah... I'll talk to Chegwidden, alright?" Morrow asked.

"Talk to Rabb, he's faster" Gibbs replied and walked over to the helicopter, "We're off! Haze, Geek, Shadow!" Gibbs yelled, "come on" he continued. It wasn't until they were seated inside Gibbs noticed Tony hadn't minded that Gibbs obviously took control over the entire situation. Tony had in fact not even said a word the entire time, and Gibbs was beginning to feel slightly jumpy because of it. Shadow. Tony. Two people merged together. If Shadow took Tony's place.. Gibbs might actually have to do something if that were the case. Like.. shoot Tony or something similar. "Shadow, you still here with us?" Gibbs asked.

"Still here Ice, you ready for this?" Shadow asked over the speaker.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Geek?" Gibbs asked.

"Ready Ice" McGee replied.

"Haze?" Gibbs asked.

"Ready" Winnie replied.

_"Sixteen minutes to point of no return" _sounded on all their headphones, and Gibbs watched McGee and Winnie squirm. It wasn't fair to drag them along on this, they had no experience, and they were saving someone they barely knew. Which made Gibbs smirk. They were protecting Tony, someone they barely knew, with a violent past, having killed a lot of people, and here they were, helping him, saving him, keeping him. Even though it would mean Tony would take the highest paid job out of McGee, Winnie and Tony. Even though, they were helping Gibbs save him.

_"Four minutes" _Rang over the headphones. They waited until the chopper landed._"go go go" _the voice said and they were out of the chopper in no time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I did it agaaaaaaaaain!!! So leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	20. The mission

They crept forwards in silence on their elbows with their nightvision goggles on. Tony crept first, since he was the one with the photographic memory for details. As they came to a stone wall, Tony raised his hand in a fist, and they all stopped. Tony crouch up and reached a finger in the air, which meant Gibbs was to come forwards. Gibbs crawled up and got into the same crouching position as Tony was currently in.

"Two bad guys on the right, we move in silently and take them down, I don't want a commotion yet, not until we're inside, got it?" Tony whispered. Gibbs nodded and Tony crawled back to the two others while Gibbs kept watch over the two bad guys. "Gibbs and I are moving in, you two stay behind that stone wall, if we're in trouble, all you're going to hear is the word 'now' and then you take aim and fire, got it?" Tony whispered. Winnie and McGee gave one sharp nod each. "Good, now, you watch us, and learn something, we'll make for you to move if everything goes smoothly" Tony whispered and Winnie and McGee followed him back to the stone wall. Gibbs and Tony took off their gear and pulled their syrringes, which Ducky had come up with, so they didn't have to kill anyone, just drug them up and pull them out of the line of sight and tie them up. Gibbs and Tony crawled forwards, stopping everytime theguards turned around, and continuing every time they turned back.

Suddenly there, they drugged each guard after covering their mouths with their hands. The guards would've fallen limply to the ground if it wasn't for Gibbs and Tony holding them up. Tony and Gibbs quickly pulled the guards after them behind the stone wall and tied them up before they gagged them.

"Right, four bad guys at the entrance, there's supposedly some big ass people here that Midnight wants, don't use deadly force unless it's nessessary, got it?" Tony whispered, "try not to let anyone know we're here" he continued as he turned around and Gibbs followed suit. They crawled forwards, and then split up into four individuals, attacked the guards successfully and then gathered again. "Now, let's cause a commotion, try'n take them down but not kill'em" Tony said normally now and got his gun ready. The others did the same. "Ready?" Tony asked. The others nodded and they went inside silently until they reached the grand hall.

Tony held up a fist and they all stopped. It was like a ripple went through the air, and Gibbs watched as Tony's entire being shifted.

Shadow.

Gibbs wanted to jump Shadow and pin him to the ground, but he knew he couldn't. In two swift movements, Shadow had jumped up, grabbed a log, and curled up around it, sneaking forwards in the darkness, and fast as well. Gibbs silently cursed, as he saw Shadow's upper body lower itself over one of the guards. There was a klick, and the guard dropped dead to the floor. Another, and the other guard was gone.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled. He knew he shouldn't have done it the moment he yelled it, but he didn't know what else to do. At all.

Suddenly there were three people there and they were shooting, the small group shot back, covering for Tony who silently made his way back. Suddenly it all stopped.

"Shadow.. we meet again, did you not like the Facility, no?" Waznok asked. Tony didn't look down at him, "I sent Mariah to you.. to your bed.. do you not remember Maria? From before you met Ice, before you tried to take me down.. do you not know what my real name is Shadow? Tony? Do you not know what my name is? It is Antonio. Antonio DiNozzo. You are my son Anthony, my only son, so, let me go now, and I can make the Facility never contact you again. Just.. let me go, let us make a deal" Waznok kept yabbering, and Gibbs watched Tony with half an eye. Tony said nothing, didn't move, eyes fixed on something in front of him. Far far away. Gibbs swallowed and tightened the grip on his gun. "You hear it too do you not Tony? He will kill you, and you want to get out of the Facility. You do know they are putting you back there?" Waznok asked. " No matter what you do, they will put you ack in there, son I wish you well, just let me go and everything will be alright" Waznok continued.

"You talk too much" Gibbs growled and aimed his gun at Waznok. Waznok's guards pointed their guns at the small group. "You only talk like that because you know you've lost Waznok" Gibbs growled.

"Ice.. what a pleasure to meet such a fine specimen of the Marines once again" Waznok said, "oh yes, I know quite a lot about you Gibbs" Waznok continued. Gibbs saw it happen again. Tony's being was shifting again, and there it was. Something steel cold, not human, placed in front of him. Eyes shining with pure hatred, but still. Something else. Fingers were moving swiftly.

"Tony NO!" Gibbs yelled, but too late, Shadow, maybe Tony, was moving swiftly, two hits to his body and he was still moving. So fast, so agile, and the guards were down. Suddenly, Waznok had an arm snaked around his neck and another one around the top of his head. "SHADOW!" Gibbs yelled angrily. Shadow's head snapped up. "Don't.. kill him! Do you WANT to go back?"

"You wish me to die do you not Shadow? Kill me, come on, I placed you back in the Facility" Waznok tempted.

"Shadow!" Gibbs growled, "if you kill him, you'll go back there, Tony, listen to me, you're hurt, just, don't kill him, listen to me" Gibbs said, "Tony, come back, please?" Gibbs asked. The small group walked closer to the two men standing on the floor until Gibbs grabbed Waznok out of Shadow's hold. Shadow sat down heavily.

"Well finally, he has.. a knife consealed in his boot, take it, the only reason he didn't grab it and kill me was because he's afraid of Shadow" Tony panted heavily, "might need a doctor on this one" he mumbled as he passed out.

"Tony" Winnie knelt by Tony's side and gently raised his head into her lap, "this is bleeding bad, one hit in the left shoulder, one hit on the right side of his abdomen" Winnie said.

"Chopper's here in fifteen minutes" McGee said.

"My men will be here in five" Waznok laughed.

"Your men is dead" Gibbs growled.

"Ice, his pulse is very weak" Winnie said.

"Keep him alive Haze, Geek, you got another ETA on that chopper?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Ice, ETA five minutes, and coming in fast" McGee said proffesionally. There was the slightest of moans coming from the back of the room.

"He won't make it" Waznok taunted and laughed.

"He's right Ice" Winnie said, petrified, she had never had anyone die in her arms before. Gibbs handed Waznok over to McGee and knelt by Tony's side.

"Shadow.. Tony, open your eyes" Gibbs said. Two slits opened and two emerald green eyes peered out at him. "Tony you have GOT to fight! Understand? You're not going back there, you got it? Come on Tony! Stay with us!" Gibbs growled. "Don't you dare die on me" Gibbs growled. Tony coughed and Gibbs pulled down the mask. It was covered in blood.

"Hurs" Tony slurred and coughed again, more blood welled up.

"Lay still Tony, everything's going to be fine" Gibbs soothed and ran a hand through Tony's hair. "Just breathe and hang in there, and no movie cliché's thanks" Gibbs said. A groan interrupted him from behind. Gibbs turned around to see Waznok laugh.

"How sweet" Waznok grinned, "the Facility is waiting for him when he wakes up.." Waznok laughed. Gibbs punched him out cold.

"I told you, you talk too much" Gibbs growled, "how long 'till that chopper gets here?" he asked as he turned around to face McGee.

"Ah..uh.. they're here" McGee said and pointed outside.

"You take Waznok, I take Tony" Gibbs growled. Winnie and McGee got Waznok and Gibbs hoisted Tony onto his shoulder. Tony cried out in pain and Gibbs almost smirked because of it.

Tony.

Human.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: yeah, I did. I did that. And you liked that. So you leave me a review, 'cause that's how it works :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!!!


	21. The waiting game

Waiting. Gibbs hated waiting. But this time, it was more than that. He was waiting and keeping vigil. If they came from the Facility, he wanted to be ready, so he knew he couldn't sleep. And he still had to get an update, to know Tony was still alive. There was no word spoken amongst the small group of people who had gathered in the waiting area. Abby was leaning on McGee's shoulder, and McGee was leaning his head on Abby's head. Winnie was talking to Ducky, and Gibbs was just staring into a wall. Waiting. Gibbs took another sip of the coffee and looked down into the cup. How this could pass for coffee he'd never know, more like black mud thrown into a cup. He wondered if they went out back and scooped up mud there for a second, but then gathered his thoughts again. He was tired, but needed to stay awake for Tony's sake. For all their sakes. They couldn't let Tony go now. Gibbs realized that. He had so much to teach Tony about the world, about people, and somewhere along the way, Gibbs had realized he liked it. He liked teaching Tony those things. And he wasn't a guy who gave up. Ever. Ducky had once called him a rabbid pitbull in mating season, where Gibbs had responded that he wasn't a bitch.

A woman came out of the doors and looked at Gibbs.

"Are you Leeroy Jethro Gibbs?" the woman asked. Gibbs nodded. "I'm Jorgensen, please call me Allison, do you want to go somwhere more private to ta-"

"Just tell me how he is" Gibbs said, barely able to control himself even though he knew he shouldn't be angry at the young female doctor, she only wanted to help.

"Of course, as you know he took a bullet to the left shoulder, there were muscle damage but nothing major, he'll be fine with some physical therapy, however" she said and cleared her throat, "he lost a lot of blood with the bullet wound in his abdomen, and it nicked his kidney, we were able to repair the damage that also nicked his main bowel, and he should be fine, no sepsis as far as we're concerned, but we did loose him twice on the table. As far as we can tell he's resting comfortably right now, but we don't know when he'll wake up" Allison said. The small group of people breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked.

"Well, that's up to you Agent Gibbs" Allison said, "you can stay tonight, but we prefer that Agent DiNozzo get some rest, so no more than ten minutes for each of you, except of course you Agent Gibbs" Allison finished and smiled. "I'll take you to him, only two of you at the time, he's out for at least tonight, so-" she was interrupted by her beeper, "I was wrong, wait here, excuse me" she said and disappeared. Gibbs looked ready to burst. Ten minutes later, Allison returned with a smile. "He's up, but he's very sluggish, mind you, he just had an operation. Now, he needs rest, and plently of it, so be nice" she finished, "follow me". 

The small group of people followed her to a room and opened the door. Tony was laying on his back with a hospital gown on. He had a comforter on him and was deathly pale. He had some bruises on his chin, and his scars stood out very much, they looked more red than before. Gibbs swallowed hard as he saw the long, lanky body in the bed. Gibbs drew a breath and got inside, pulled up an uncomfertable chair he would be sitting in for the better part of the night, and sat down on Tony's left side, so he could watch the door.

"Hi" Gibbs said.

"Mph.." Tony replied sluggishly. 

"There's some friends of yours here to meet you" Gibbs said, "think you up for it?"

"Yeah" Tony replied with a sigh.

"Come on Abs" Gibbs said. Abby and Ducky came inside.

"You idiot! Never scare me like that again" Abby said.

"M'sorry" Tony mumbled. Abby hugged him.

"It's okay since you're okay and.. just never do that again okay?" she asked as she pulled back.

"M'kay" Tony replied sleepily.

"You gave us all a great big fright young man, I hope Jethro will keep you in line next time" Ducky said, "I will send in Winnie and Timothy" Ducky smiled and pulled Abby with him out of the room. Winnie and McGee entered shortly after.

"Hi" Winnie said and pulled up a chair, "how're you feeling?" she asked and took Tony's hand. Tony didn't flinch.

"Good" Tony replied.

"That's the drugs talking, listen, we just came to see you, and we'll be back when we're allowed to visit, okay?" she asked.

"M'kay" Tony replied sleepily.

"I'm glad you're okay" McGee piped up. 

"M'kay" Tony said again and his eyes drifted shut. 

"Go, let him get some sleep" Gibbs said. Winnie and McGee left, and Gibbs sighed, rubbed a hand over his tired face and leaned back in the chair. It was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Everybody loves an author. So why not show that love by leaving a review?? yeah that's it, press that little button! You know you want to:D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	22. Muffled

Tony's eyelids fluttered open and Gibbs leant forwards.

"Hey" he said, and Tony's head snapped in his directions. "Easy, the drugs are still in your system but I think they're wearing off, how do you feel?" Gibbs asked.

"Mph.. bullets" Tony sighed, "water?" he asked. Gibbs gave him a small cup of water, held it up to Tony's lips, and let Tony have a couple of sips before he placed the white cup back onto the nightstand again. "Feels like someone drove a steamroller over my chest" Tony said.

"I thought you'd punctured your lung but you didn't, you coughed blood though" Gibbs said and leaned forward, looking Tony over once again. "Bullet in your gut nicked a bowel and a kidney, don't worry, nothing's been removed, it's all going to heal, bullet in your shoulder did muscle damage but it's gonna heal with physical therapy" Gibbs said and sat back again. "They lost you twice on the table, and you fought, which tells me there's something in this world you found worth living for" Gibbs finished.

"Guess so" Tony replied. Always the secret keeper. "You think they're coming for me don't you? That's why you're here, right?" Tony asked calmly.

"Yeah DiNozzo, I think they are, but if they're dumb enough to do so, I'll be right here" Gibbs smirked. Tony chuckled and winced. "Easy, I'll get you some more painkillers" Gibbs said.

"No.. no I wanna be lucid when they come" Tony said.

"Tony, listen to me, you've been fighting your whole life, let someone else fight for you this once?" Gibbs asked. Tony seemed bewildered for a moment, eyes darting back and forth, deep in thought, before he nodded slightly and Gibbs pressed the button. Allison came in. "He needs some more painkillers" Gibbs said. Allison smiled and came in.

"Figured as much, I'll just check you over and then I can give you some morphine" Allison smiled and walked over to Tony.

"I'll be outside" Gibbs smirked as he saw the tiniest of smiles on Tony's lips as the pretty doctor approached. Gibbs shook his head with a grin as he walked out the door and picked up his cellphone. He dialled Abby who had left three messages for him. "Abs?"

_"Gibbs! This is superfreakyfantasticbad! I found Tony's real father!" _Abby said.

"And?" Gibbs asked.

_"I called him to tell him Tony was still alive"_

"And?"

_"He said he was 'glad' and to never contact him again or he'd call the police. He also said he'd make it so Tony would have some money and the deathcertificate would vanish, other than that.. nothing, but his name really is Antonio, Waznok must've done some pretty good research" _Abby said.

"Crap" Gibbs sighed and hung up. He went back into the room just as Allison was on her way out. "How's he doing?" Gibbs asked. Allison shot a look in Tony's direction.

"He's tired and in pain Agent Gibbs, other than that, I don't really know" she said, smiled appologeticly, and left the room. Gibbs walked over to his chair again and sat down.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Muffled" Tony replied, "like someone put a silencer in my head.. and tired.." he yawned to underline his point.

"Then sleep" Gibbs said and patted his arm lightly. Tony's eyelids drifted shut and his breath evened out just as the door opened and the man Gibbs had been waiting for stepped in.

"Hello Mark" Gibbs said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: And the plot thickens!!! Mark's arrived! Everybody hide!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	23. A deal

Mark looked at Gibbs with an expression of shock.

"Ice?" mark asked.

"Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Tony, by the way" Gibbs smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Watching over my Agent" Gibbs replied sternly. Mark sat down next to Gibbs.

"He's not your agent, he's a known killer" Mark said.

"Killer huh, and who made him that killer might I ask?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow and looking in Mark's direction. Mark sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This is tricky Gibbs, very tricky, I can't just let him go like that, he's our best a-"

"He told me he hates killing people for you. He hates the Facility, he hates it all. Have you even been down there?" Gibbs asked, "It's not a place for him. Tony's human now, not like those beasts that's there now, and who knows, maybe there's a few Tony's down there as well" Gibbs sighed, "my point is, Mark, I'm not letting you have this one" Gibbs finished.

"I know Gibbs, but I'm not the boss here, I need hi-"

"Not as much as I do" Gibbs said firmly and narrowed his gaze at Mark, "he needs us and we need him, if it wasn't for hi-"

"Gibbs!" Mark interrupted and held a hand up to silence any further protest from Gibbs, "He switched back to Shadow, it's not safe for any of us to have him running around, he's a ticking time bomb, and I hate to say it, he's safer with us, we know how to handle him" Mark finished.

"By beating him to a bloody pulp?" gibbs asked.

"We don't be-"

"Look at him!" Gibbs growled and pointed to Tony. Mark's eyes drifted over and opened clearly in shock. "The Facility did this! The Facility also killed his friends, are you going to tell me that's how to give him 'normal' behaviour?" Gibbs growled.

"I didn't.. I didn't know..how did he get these?" Mark asked, meaning the scars.

"Whips, chains.. you know they treated him like an animal? He has these night terrors, he sleeps under beds because he feels it's safer, and these scars, he's gonna wear them for the rest of his life" Gibbs said, "He tried killing himself because he was threatened with having to go back there" he finished. Mark said nothing for a while.

"I didn't know" Mark said finally.

"Now you know, question is, what're you going to do about it? Still let those guards handle everything? I said, in my time, that the Facility was not meeting standards, my answer was a angry letter telling me to mind my own fucking buisiness. Mark, he's not going back" Gibbs said. They were quiet for a while.

"I have a deal to make you" Mark said, "he doesn't go back, but you report his progress directly to me"

"Deal" Gibbs said.

"Tell him I said hi, and that I'm sorry for what the Facility did to him" Mark said.

"How about I just tell him the Facility decided he could stay at NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"That would do nicely" Mark smiled warmly. "I'll take my leave and straighten things out"

"You do that" Gibbs said, and Mark disappeared out the door. Gibbs went back to watch over his sleeping Agent. HIS Agent. Tony. Human.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Leave a revieeeeew, 'cause you know you love meeee, so leave a smelly review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	24. You're sleepy

Tony's eyelids fluttered open again and Gibbs yawned as he leaned forward, and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Hey you" Gibbs said.

"Hi.." Tony replied sleepily and yawned, stretching slightly and wincing as he pulled his stitches slightly.

"Facility decided to let you go" Gibbs said. Tony's head snapped as quickly as a drugged up guy's head can snap, in his direction. "Take it easy Tony, I'll get you up to speed as fast as possible, alright? Mark came by, he had no Idea what had been going on down there, but it'll get better, promise" Gibbs said.

"They're letting me go.. just like that?" Tony asked. Of course he was suspicious, having dealt with the Facility on a daily basis for a long time. 

"No" Gibbs sighed, "I still have to report to them, but it's better than nothing Tony" Gibbs said, "you get to stay here and be with us, you want that don't you?" Gibbs asked. Come to think of it, he hadn't asked Tony that before. Maybe Tony didn't really want to be there, mayb-

"More than anything" Tony mumbled under his breath. Gibbs smirked. "But I'm not.. not really like you guys, you sure you want a psychopathic killer on your team?" Tony asked and locked his emerald green eyes on Gibbs's ice blue ones. "I'm not a happy guy Gibbs" Tony said.

"But you play one" Gibbs said, "And I'll be here every step of the way, I'll help you when you can't help yourself, and-"

"What if I screw up? What if Shadow.. Bad Tony, comes out and wanna play?" Tony asked and something very dark flashed across his face.

"Then we'll handle him when he comes, do you get me?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Go back to sleep"

"Not tired"

"Yes you are" Gibbs smirked as Tony struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Okay boss" Tony yawned and went back to sleep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: One more chapter to go.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	25. Dr No

Gibbs wheeled Tony into the flat and closed the door, locking it behind him. They had talked about Waznok, and that he wasn't Tony's father. Gibbs had explained as gently as he could what Abby had told him on the phone when Tony had recieved the pain medication. Tony had sighed and nodded. Gibbs thought that somewhere deep down inside, Tony had wished that his father would be a kind man, that would come rushing to save his baby boy when he learned Tony was alive. Gibbs parked Tony next to the sofa, and without a word, helped him over on it so he could lay comfertably.

"Just a sec" Gibbs said and disappeared into the kitchen. He reentered the livingroom with a glass of milk and a sandwich which he lay on the table in front of Tony. "Eat this, take these, and drink this" he said and lay a couple of white pills in front of Tony. Tony eyes them supsiciously. "It's antibiothics and painkillers, they won't kill you" Gibbs smirked. Tony looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"How do you know?" Tony asked. But he ate the sandwich and swallowed the pills, downing them with the glass of milk. "There, happy?" Tony asked and grimaced as the milk wanted a trip up his throat again. He swallowed the bile down and settled back on the sofa.

"Very" Gibbs said and patted Tony's leg. "What do you want to watch?" Gibbs asked.

"Something not funny, laughing hurts" Tony sighed. Gibbs smirked.

"I bet it does, how about James Bond?" Gibbs asked.

"Nice. Put on Dr. No" Tony said.

"Okay, you're the boss" Gibbs said and walked over to the movie shelf. The doorbell rang and Gibbs sighed, putting the movie down on the table and walkig over to the door. He looked out through the peephole and smirked once again as he opened the door. "Abs, McGee, Ducky, Winnie" Gibbs said, "Hey Tony, up for some visitors?" Gibbs yelled into the flat.

_"Always" _came the reply.

"We're going to watch a movie, wanna join us?" Gibbs asked. The group of people outside nodded eagerly and entered the flat. The kicked off their shoes, hung up their coats and left Gibbs to close and lock the door.

"Hi Tony" Abby said.

"Hey" Tony replied, "We're gonna watch a James Bond movie" he continued, "You can sit under my feet if you wanna"

"Interesting, I think I'll do that" Winnie said and lifted Tony's feet gently before placing them on her lap.

"While you're there, how about a foot rub?" Tony asked with a grin. Winnie scowled at him and Gibbs headslapped him.

"Ow! Injured man here!" Tony said and snickered, "ow ow ow.. ah" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled. Everybody took their seats as the movie began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah! Do it! Press that nasty lookin' button and leave a review! You can feel it call out to you.. it's shouting, screaming for you to press it and write me something.. yes, you can hear it too.. okay that creeped me out.. lol leave a review! Hey, that's it for now, this story is complete, hooraaaay!!! Let me know what you think about it :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


End file.
